my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morana Ringer
---- Morana Ringer (KANJI, ROMAJI) doesn't quite know who they are, but what they do know is they are a copy of Morana Ringer thanks to their quirk, Rainbow. Morana was suppose to be a hero student in National Hero Academy in the South Campus. That was until she was convinced to be copied and soon after killed by the copy-cat. That copy-cat now runs wild as Morana, but secretly they have a plan. The only memory they retain up till now is that they were known as Alter Ego, a villain who has been feared in America for quite some time now. Hiding as a prodigy hero student, Alter Ego plans on taking over N.H. Academy and then the world. Morana is a freshmen in the South Campus of N.H. Academy. She was scouted out because of her quirk known as Blizzard, said to be one of the more powerful quirks to do with ice. As such she goes by the name of The Icy Empress Heroine: Alicia. Mixed with the elegance of her quirk, Morana plans on breathing a new air into the workplace of heroes. Considered one of the prodigies of today, Morana has been around in the news for being a heroine to watch out for. Even so, she made a sudden statement in one of her last interviews before the start of the semester that she would focus on her body rather than her quirk from now on. Many older heroes applauded this action while others had to wonder why. Appearance TBA TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Quirk Rainbow (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the quirk of Alter Ego. A Transformation Quirk, this quirk is the sole reason Alter is able to take over Morana and trick people into believing it is Morana in the flesh. The quirk is quite strong in the ability to copy others appearance, abilities and memories. Alter was however unable to copy the personality and quirk of Morana, the main weakness of Rainbow. The only counter to this problem Alter has is the ability to mimic an illusion of ice that has no substance, lack of heat or ability to do anything. This acts as an almost ghost, floating but never truly doing anything. As such Alter must be careful to ensure they are not caught in the act of being a doppelganger of Morana. On the odd side, the quirk requires consent to be able to be activated and therefore allowing the user to copy that person, meaning Morana had consented at some point to this copying. Alter does not even know where the true Morana is, thanks to the fact that she slowly loses her memories the more she copies someone else. It first takes older memories before working towards the more present memories. This slowly turns the user into the person they copied, going as far as forgetting they have Rainbow as a quirk to begin with. Blizzard (KANJI, ROMAJI) used to be Morana Ringer's Emitter Quirk. Now that Alter Ego has taken over it is impossible to use this quirk, however, Alter Ego can create the illusion of using this quirk. The basics of this quirk was ice manipulation. As such Alter is limited to create fake ice. This ice is not cold, solid or able to do any damage. It was said to be among the most elegant of ice related quirks. Blizzard was the act of using a small amount of ice to create a large powerful blast. Morana would create one sphere before throwing it at where she planned on targeting. When the sphere hit anything, the ice would explode into a more icicles. This, or so Morana called it, was the blossoming of Blizzard. Once it blossomed the ice was harden and sharp, able to cut through a human like a knife to tofu. This deadly grace was what Morana was known for and now Alter can only create an illusion of the sphere, but never the blossom or the force. Abilities Weapons Relationships Family= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Morana Ringer's appearance is based on Ami Kawashima from the anime series, Toradora! * Alter Ego's appearance is based on Lillia Asplay * The character's name is based on the character they copied and their quirk. ** Ringer is a word used to speak about someone alike, however it usually starts with dead. "She's a dead ringer." ** Morana is the name of the Goddess to Death and Winter. * The author considers 63194 - The Promised Neverland OST to be Morana's theme song. * The author also considered Don't Ever Forget - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness Music to be Alter Ego's theme song. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Transformation Quirk Users